


The Scared Ex-Assassin

by Sassywrites77



Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [17]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Haunted Houses, Jump Scares, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: HBC Drunk drabble from sallycanwait68 on tumblr:DD Prompt: You take Bucky to a haunted house. The deadly trained assassin is...terrified.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598989
Kudos: 22





	The Scared Ex-Assassin

It took a lot of convincing but you finally got Bucky to agree to go to a haunted house. Of course, he grumbled the whole way about how lame it was and that was for kids, but a quick kiss to his lips and promises of a reward later shut him up.

You gave the person at the door money to cover you and Bucky before dragging Bucky through the door. There was an immediate jump scare almost as soon as you entered the house. A skeleton death jumping out at the two of you, Bucky pulling back as though to punch it before realizing it was fake. You let out a little giggle earning a hard glare from the man.

You walked into the next room, a coffin sitting in the middle. Expecting the top of the coffin to pop open, you shrieked in surprise when a hand reached out from beneath the table it was sitting on, Bucky grabbing your hand and quickly pulling you into the next room.

You continued to travel through the haunted house, noticing Bucky getting closer and closer to you, almost pushing you forward. He had let go of your hand at some point, both his hands now at your waist as though he was trying to guide you quickly to the exit.

You walked through what you soon realized was the last room, when suddenly you heard a yelp from the ex-assassin (yes a yelp!) and then you were being lifted into his arms as he ran out the exit door, not stopping or setting you down until you were back on the sidewalk.

“What the hell, Bucky?” you asked looking up at him, having to suppress a giggle as you thought of the noise he made right before he picked you up. 

“Something grabbed me from behind. No, I mean, not grabbed. It felt like something just landed on me, it was heavy. Not hands, just I don’t know… Y/n, are you okay? Wait, are you laughing? Are you laughing at ME?”

You couldn’t hold back anymore as you listened to him ramble, doubling over in laughter, hand on your stomach. You heard him huff out an exasperated breath as you tried to get ahold of yourself.

Taking a few deep breaths, you straightened placing a hand on his arm. He shrugged you off, the former soldier now pouting with you. You rolled your lips inward, holding back the laughter that was trying to bubble to the surface again.

“I’m sorry, Bucky, for laughing at you. It’s just...big guy like you, scared of...scared-” you cut yourself off as you began laughing again. Bucky started walking down the street, and you quickly followed after him trying to get your laughter under control.

You touched his shoulder bringing him to a stop. You stepped close wrapping your arms around him. “Truly, don’t be mad, Buck. I’m sorry for laughing, but come on you gotta see the irony right? Big bad ex-assassin being scared of a fake haunted house? That’s funny right?” You asked looking up at him.

Bucky rolled his eyes but a slow smile grew on his face as he thought about it. “Yeah, I can see how that would be funny to you. It just took me by surprise, had no idea what it was.”

“I think it was probably just a curtain or something they had draped somehow so it would fall on you.”

“Hmm, yeah that makes sense I guess.” He turned to glare once more at the house before letting you go. 

“Hey, how about I treat you to ice cream to make up for laughing at you?”

“Sounds good, doll.”

You skipped ahead of him a bit. “I cannot wait to tell Sam about this,” you said before taking off in a run.

“Doll,” Bucky growled warningly, sprinting after you down the sidewalk.


End file.
